The present invention generally relates to orthopedic casts, and more particularly, to the ventilation of orthopedic casts.
The use of casts for immobilizing a broken limb is well known. Casts are typically worn for many weeks until the broken limb heals. However, there is no effective way of washing and/or aerating the skin immediately underlying the cast and, after a period of time, dirt and bacteria can buildup under the cast creating skin irritation and/or odors. Additionally, typical fracture casts are made from plaster and/or resin impregnated bandage material. This casting material is activated by water and is applied while wet over a cast padding material which encircles the fracture sight. The casting material undergoes a curing process and becomes rigid, thereby immobilizing the fractured bone. However, these casts have the tendency to remain damp for indefinite periods of time. Not only is there the initial water used for activating the cast material, but there is also the patient's perspiration that works up through the cast padding to become absorbed by the cast. Add to this the natural tendency of casting material to be hydroscopic, and this can be an acute problem for those who live in damp or humid climates. A damp cast is both uncomfortable and unhygienic. The warm, moist environment of a cast is ideal for the production of infection-causing bacteria and other microorganisms. It is possible to reduce this skin irritation, odor, and/or possible infection by circulating air between the cast and skin.
A variety of different structures and methods have been proposed in the past for providing air ventilation to a patient's skin under a surgical, fractural, or orthopedic cast. For example, it is known to provide various venting devices which are positioned either underneath the casting material or through the casting material to promote the flow of air from within the casting material. Because these devices are positioned between the skin and the cast, such devices are usually installed or constructed by nurses, doctors, or other health care professionals during the fabrication of the cast. Therefore, additional steps and/or devices must be included and/or taken by the orthopedic physician during the wrapping of the initial casting material, thereby requiring additional time and/or material. Further, these prior art devices, methods, and systems do not create a uniform circulation. As a result, certain areas within the cast get too much air flow and generally are much cooler while other areas get too little air flow and remain moist and warm feeling to the cast wearer.
Therefore, a significant need exists for an easily manufacturable, retrofitable cast ventilating device which is easy to use and provides for a more substantially uniform airflow within the cast that can be applied and used by the patient without involvement or effort by the physician.